


Oh, What Fun It Is To...Prank Your Brother

by Terran Dowling (Enby_Entity)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A cute little moment in there yeah, Cas is just on the side lines, Days 8 and 9 put into one for the, He knows better by now, M/M, SPNADVENTCALENDAR2019, Sam and Dean Prank War, There is some Sastiel fluff, This one is pretty short so forgive me for that, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Entity/pseuds/Terran%20Dowling
Summary: So, Sam and Cas are out shopping for some last minute Christmas decorations. Cas is confused by this but he's really just tagging along to spend some time with Sam. Eventually he finds out Sam's plan. Upon seeing what Sam has done, Dean retaliates, and so begins what will soon be the Prank War of 2020. Cas knows he should try to stop it, but he also knows that it's better to just let the brothers prank themselves out. It won't take very long. He hopes.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Oh, What Fun It Is To...Prank Your Brother

Cas and Sam were out shopping for the last of Christmas decorations, though such a thing was very confusing to Cas because the bunker was nearly overloaded with decorations, and Sam just last night had said the last of it had gone up.

“I don’t understand,” Cas finished of telling Sam his confusion.

“Oh, this is something that dawned on me this morning.” He favored Cas with a grin. “Trust me, we need it.”

“Okay…so, where do you suppose tinsel is in Lowe’s?”

Yeah, they were at a hardware store for Christmas decorations. The more time Cas spent among humans, the less he understood them.

“And why are we even in Lowe’s when there’s a Christmas shop right across the street?” He added.

“Lowe’s has the best light bulbs, which is the same place we’re going to find…oh, Dear.” They’d turned the corner and discovered the Christmas section was nearly filled to capacity with people. “Good God,” he finished.

"Bet you the Christmas shop isn’t this busy,” Cas offered nonchalantly. Sam side-eyed him, huffed, and went forth into the Great Crowd of 2019.

Cas let out a heavy sigh and followed. Sometimes, Sam’s stubbornness was actually worse than Dean’s, which was _really saying something_.

Anyway, they found the tinsel, found lights to go around the tinsel, and were about to head towards checkout when Sam suddenly let out a gasp, eyes going wide. Cas tried to see what he was looking at, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

“Sam, what—” 

The look Sam gave him stopped his words in their tracks. He knew that look. It was often a look he got when he was about to do something rather romantic.

“Sam?”

Giggling now, just a little, Sam took Cas’ hand and led him towards aisle where they’d gotten the tinsel. However, they stopped between that aisle and the one next to it. People milled all around them, chattering away in their own little worlds.

“Sam, what in the world are you doing?”

Sam had taken the tinsel he’d been carrying, set it on a nearby patio table, took the lights from Castiel’s arms, set it with the tinsel, and then stepped in close, arms going around Cas’ waist.

“Look up,” Sam murmured.

Cas did. He didn’t see anything other than the building around them. And a weirdly placed plant. Logic said that it was that plant that Sam was reacting to. Was it a witch’s spell? Is that why Sam was acting so—

Sam’s lips were on his in a kiss that stole his breath away in its abruptness. The first second after the contact, Cas worried about the other people milling about them, but the following second after _that_ , he stopped caring, responding in full and letting it all go for the moment. It was surprisingly thrilling.

When they finally pulled apart, cheers and applause erupted from all around them. Meanwhile, Cas took in Sam’s flushed appearance, and had to smile.

“What was that for?”

“That plant up there is called Mistletoe. Rule is, if you’re underneath it, you have to kiss someone. It’s ironclad for couples.”

The crowd around them lost interest, going back to their own lives now.

Cas looked up at the plant with new appreciation.

“I like it.”

Sam laughed, pressed a kiss to Cas’ exposed neck (Cas was still looking up), and led the way to the checkout lanes.

At the bunker, helping Sam with the decorations, he understood now. Sam was playing a Christmas prank upon his brother by decorating his brother’s beloved pool table. Dean hated tinsel; he thought that, no matter how you dressed it up, it was still hideous and useless.

It truly was a fitting prank, Cas had to admit.

All they had to do now, was wait. They didn’t have to wait long.

Dean arrived a few hours later, just after dark, walked into the den without noticing his pool table, though he had noticed the couple making out on the couch, uttered an annoyed grunt, plopped into his chair and turned the TV on.

Aware that they were no longer alone, Sam and Cas parted, sat up, fixed their hair and clothing, and watched Dean expectantly. At first, nothing happened. He went right on changing channels.

And then, he froze. Everything after appeared to happen in slow-mo. Slowly he sat up (Sam and Cas also straightened in their seats, getting ready to bolt when Dean no doubt went after them), and even slower looked to his right, at his pool table. There was another pause of a few seconds before his eyes widened and it was like time returned back to normal. He leapt up from the couch, tossing the remote to the side, and ran over to his table, bellowing obscenities so loud they were echoing.

Then they stopped, and he looked at Cas and Sam, ever so cool. One might think he was fine, but one would pay dearly for making that mistake. Sam and Cas, however, knew better, and knew it was time to run, now or never.

“I’m going to kill you, Sam,” Dean said in a very calm, composed, ice-cold voice. “I’m going to do so slowly.”

“Right, right, gotta catch me first!” He bolted out of the room, Dean chasing after him, now screaming again. Cas at first was just going to let them at it but he feared for Sam’s life so he ended up chasing after Dean just to make sure.

Eventually Dean got tired of chasing Sam and they all wound down for that night. The following morning, however…

Sam awoke alone in the bed which was highly strange because Cas _always_ stayed in bed with him until he woke up. A l w a y s. Getting mildly alarmed now, Sam got out of bed, trying to keep his breathing and his movements easy and calm, trying to logic his way into believing that Cas was just fine. Something could’ve gotten his attention, it could happen. So far it hadn’t before, but it could!

Sam found him in under a minute. Cas was in the den, tied up next to the pool table with the very lighted tinsel that Sam had wrapped around it. Dean was standing beside Cas, looking smug as hell.

Cas just looked resigned and annoyed.

“Uh, Dean, what the fuck?” Sam asked, feeling an urge to rush over to Cas even though Cas was clearly just humoring Dean and was not in any way, shape, or form in danger.

“How’s it feel, Sam?” Dean asked him as Sam freed Cas, wondering why Cas hadn’t just broken the tinsel apart in the first place.

“How’s what feel?”

“How’s it feel to have the thing you love the most be dressed up in tinsel, hm???”

Sam favored Dean with a mild look.

“Cas could’ve broken out of the tinsel at any moment in time. I don’t know why he didn’t.”

“Because I threatened him.”

Sam _barely_ held back laughter. Barely.

“Right. Merry Christmas, Dean.” Sam put his arm around Cas’ waist and led him towards the doorway, intending to go back to bed with him.

“I’LL GET YOU, SAM!” Dean’s voice roared after them. “CONSIDER THIS GAME ON!”

Cas let out a groan.

“For the love of my father, Sam, don’t engage him in another prank war. It never ends well.”

“Too late!” Sam said cheerily.

Cas rolled his eyes and decided to just let it go. The Winchester Bros would do what the Winchester Bros wanted to do. It was best to just step to the side and stay out of their way.


End file.
